A common server pattern in datacenters is the use of large numbers of identically configured servers. The servers, also referred to as nodes, within the datacenter may each be associated with storage devices, such as disk volumes. Because the nodes are identically configured, the data contained on the storage devices associated with each node is also identical. When a request for data access is received at the datacenter, the request may be sent to any server, because they are all identical. The processing load can be distributed throughout all of the servers in the datacenter by distributing requests evenly amongst all of the servers within the datacenter.